


Cramped

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: How will the boys handle a cramped space?





	Cramped

Gladio watched as Ignis cleaned up after a late dinner.

The halls around the Citadel kitchen were quiet.

“Iggy, why don’t you leave that for the staff? You’ve been on your feet all day playing nursemaid to Prince Charmless.”

Ignis finished drying the dishes and leaned against the counter. “I would prefer to leave the kitchen as I found it. You can head out, though. I only have a few things to finish here.”

“The least I can do is walk you back. You made an excellent meal.”

“It was nothing. Just a recipe I wanted to try out before I made it for Noct.” Ignis smiled and pushed away from the counter.

Gladio admired the pull of his shirt across his chest. Something about the casual attire caused him to shudder. His gaze followed Ignis to the broom closet.                                                                       

The strategist packed on an appreciative amount of muscle since he and Gladio began sparring together a year ago. He emerged with a broom and began to sweep the floor.

The tattooed man allowed the other to finish his current task. “Do you need any help?”

He pushed his glasses up. “If you would hold the dust pan.”

Gladio got up from the table and knelt to hold the dust pan as Ignis swept the debris into the receptacle. He stood and emptied the pan and handed it back to Ignis, who disappeared back into the closet. He followed close behind.

There really wasn’t enough room for them to be in the closet without being in close quarters. Extremely close quarters.

Ignis put the cleaning supplies away and the dark-haired man caught him by the waist.

Ignis tried to push him away. ”Gladio! Now is not the time and this most certainly is not the place.”

Gladio touched his lips to the back of the other’s neck. “Now is the perfect time. No one is around. It’s a little cramped but we can still make it work.” He pulled Ignis flush against him and licked the shell of his ear. “Do you know how stunning you are?”

Ignis stifled a moan with his hand.

Gladio pulled it from his mouth. “I want to hear all of those noises you make.”

“Someone may hear.” Ignis rasped.

“Undo your pants.”

Ignis complied with shaking hands.

Gladio undid his as well, pulling them down enough to release his cock. He pulled Ignis’ down to mid-thigh. He tore open a lube packet and covered his fingers. He circled the other’s hole with his finger before slowly pushing in.

The younger man hissed and whimpered. “Someone was prepared.”

“Always, babe.” Gladio pumped his finger in and out. “You feel so good, Iggy.” He added a second finger, curling them in just a right way to make Ignis see stars.

The rip of the foil packet was the only warning Ignis had before he felt Gladio press into him.

“You drive me crazy.” Gladio continued to slowly push into Ignis until he was fully seated. He gave Ignis a few minutes to adjust to the intrusion by languidly stroking his cock.

“Move. Please, gods, move.” Ignis panted.

“Are you sure. You’re so tight.”

Ignis began to rock against him.

The older man got the hint. “Hang on. This is going to be a wild ride.”

Ignis grabbed the shelves right above and right in front of him.

Gladio kept his hand on Ignis’s member and braced the other on his chest. He rammed into to Ignis and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

Ignis leaned against the shelves as he held on, giving the surfaces a slight bend. His glasses began to slide down his nose. He was so close. The only thing keeping him from hitting the floor was Gladio’s hold.

A few boxes hit the floor due to the force.

“Oh, Astrals! Don’t stop!”

Gladio changed his angle, drawing a high-pitched keen from Ignis. “Fuck, Iggy. Come for me, babe.” He panted against Ignis’ neck and then kissed the spot.

Ignis moaned when he spilled over Gladio’s hand.

The bigger man pulled Ignis closer, buried his face into his neck, and rammed into him faster until he came with a muffled groan. He pulled out and Ignis moaned at the loss. “Clean me up, will ya?” He brought his hand to Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis shakily pushed his glasses up. Then proceeded to lick and suck his essence from Gladio’s fingers.

A moan escaped Gladio’s throat when Ignis nibbled on the pads of his fingers. He growled in the younger man’s ear. “Unless you want to go again, keep your teeth to yourself.”

Ignis released his hand and chuckled. “I suppose our only recourse is to get cleaned up. We both have an early start tomorrow.” He tucked himself back into his pants while Gladio tied off the condom, tossed it in the industrial trash bin, and righted his clothes.

They both replaced the fallen items, making sure that everything was in its proper place.

Gladio walked Ignis back to his Citadel apartment and they bid each other goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated. For those reading Pieces of You, chapter 2 should be up sometime in the next week. (fingers crossed)  
> Want to chat about FFXV? come find me on Tumblr


End file.
